Recovery
by Devaki Faolan
Summary: Sequel to Trust. JJ's Story. I'm bad at summarys please read. You may need to read Trust first, JJ/Reid, Established M/G, poss. H/P
1. Returning

AN: I own nothing that is familiar.

AN: This is the Sequel to my story Trust; you really should read it first.

Chapter 1: Returning

_They were walking out to their cars about to head their separate ways when JJ's phone rang. "Agent Jareau." She answered, before she completely stopped moving and she lost all of her color as she listened to whoever had called. The others did not notice this odd behavior until the phone fell from her hand and her knees gave out._

"_JJ! What's the matter?" Garcia asked as Reid asked, "Who was that and what is wrong?" But JJ just sat their frozen while her phone called out to her, "Agent? Agent, what happened? Are you still there?" Hotch picked up her phone as the girls tried to get her to stand and talk to them._

"_This is Agent Hotchner, Agent Jareau's team leader she has collapsed into a cationic state. Who is this and what did you tell her?" Hotch demanded into the phone, using his most commanding voice that would normally be very effective with anyone._

"I am sorry sir, it would be best if you had Agent Jareau sent back to her home immediately. There was a high-speed chase and her husband was in an accident. He is in the hospital in critical condition, but frankly he wont make it through the next day. Their child is being cared for here at the station…" The voice on the phone rambled.

"I take it this is either his captain or his partner…" Hotch started trying to find out who he was talking to.

"Yes, sir his captain, his partner is also in the hospital although he will probably pull through." He rambled again apparently nervous about talking to Hotch.

"The next time something like this happens I expect you to not tell anyone over the phone like you just did, unless you have to. We were going to be on a plane home tonight and you could have told her in person. What if she had not been out to dinner with our whole team? What if she had been alone? You did not even bother to find out where she was in-case this happened and you needed someone to go and help her. We will be there in a few hours." Hotch yelled at the man and then hung up on him, never even finding out his name. "We have to get her to the plane and home now. Derek if you and Garcia want you both still have some time you can stay but the rest of us have to get JJ to that Hospital, and pick up Henry."

Derek and Garcia both shook their heads, "I am sorry mom I would love to stay so that you all could talk about the wedding but we are going to stay with JJ." Derek explained before turning back to JJ and helping Reid get her off the ground. They needed to move fast if the look on Hotch's face was anything to judge by.

Fran and the rest of Derek's family nodded in understanding, they knew that this team was like a family and that meant sticking together. "Don't worry about us right now baby, you take care of your extended family. We will pack your things and have them shipped to you. Do any of the rest of you have anything you need in the hotel?" She asked the team.

"Our bags are packed; all we would need to do is run and get them but thank you for the offer." Dave told her as Hotch was on the phone with the pilot, explaining that they needed to be in the air as soon as possible. He stood a little away from the group so that he could hear as the scene had changed from giddy happiness with no worries to near chaosed curiosity, as no one but Hotch and JJ knew what happened to Will to cause such reactions from both of them. But they all assumed it was at least not good.

Derek gave his Mother and sisters hugs and kisses, before getting into the passenger seat of the SUV with the girls in the back and Reid driving, motioning for Hotch to get into the other with Dave and hurry up. Reid and Dave obeyed all of the traffic laws on the way to the hotel. Knowing that there would be no way of getting JJ to the hospital and apparently to Will's side if they were detained by the locals or harmed in a crash. When they pulled in front of the Hotel only Hotch and Dave went up to the rooms they gathered everyone's go bags While Derek hurriedly check them out. While they were doing that Reid called the local FBI office and let them know that they were departing and that the SUVs would be at the airport and one at the Morgan house.

"He said that Will was in a high speed case. The suspect they were casing lost control and slammed into the side of his car. Will was thrown from the car to land right in front of the suspect's car. They don't think he is going to make it through the night." JJ told them in a monotone as they drove to the airport knowing that only Hotch knew and everyone else was just taking his queue that this was something bad and they needed to support her.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

_Flashback_

"_I wish we did not have to go." JJ told Will as he led her from the restaurant he had taken her to. It was really more of a blues club but a very swank blues club. Everyone was dressed formally and dancing after they ate to the music that constantly surrounded them thanks to having two bands playing all night. One playing a set while the other took a break._

"_I wish you did not have to go too." He told her before pulling JJ to a stop with the hand he held and pulled her in for a kiss. "It is a damn shame we live so far apart, sugar."_

_They walked hand in hand back to his home and he made her feel things she did not know existed before…_

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

JJ smiled remembering the Will she had dated, the Will she had fallen in love with, the sensations and the feelings her had given her were so unreal. She realized that that statement was so true, they were SO unreal. She was so lost in her thoughts she forgot she had even told the team what was going on, much less noticed their reactions to the news, or their reactions to her behavior, which did not seem much like a heartbroken wife they thought she should be, either as friends or as profilers.

They did not need to share a look to know that they were all thinking the same thing; JJ must be dying inside at the thought of her husband in such a horrifying crash. They were all confused by her demeanor though, beyond the initial falling to the ground she not seemed anything but shocked. JJ had not shed any tears and her voice did not waver as she had told them what happened. Penelope and Emily sat there with their arms wrapped around her telling her that everything would be okay, although they had no idea how. And that they would be on the plane soon and that was the fastest way to get her to Henry and Will. Derek volunteered himself and Garcia to pick up Henry from the station so that JJ could go straight to the hospital to see Will.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

_Flashback:_

"_You wont leave your job? Not even now that you are a mother to our child and we are married?" Will asked her with a strange glint in his eye._

"_I can't leave my team they need me." JJ tried explaining it to him again. "We are a family and I can't be comfortable if I leave them. I will know that they have to find someone that meshes with the family and can handle the pressure. They need to work like a well oiled machine. Hotch can't do my job and his like he is doing with Jordan. I wish that I could be there but Hotch wont sign off on me returning to the field until I have used up my entire maternity leave."_

"_Do you hear yourself, any normal person would kill to have a boss tell them that, and to even encourage them to go away for a while to spend time with your newborn son and husband but not you. You look at it like you are under arrest being here!" it was right then that JJ noticed that she should fear her husband. He raised his hand and back handed her across the face. He looked appalled at someone but she wasn't sure if it was at himself for what he had just done or at her for not following his orders._

_Will walked away his hands raised in surrender like he knew what he had done was wrong, and wanted her to know he would not do it again. "I am going for a run to clear my head. I'll be back later." He told her as he walked out the door, leaving JJ still gawking at the space he had just occupied in front of her, unable to believe what had just happened._

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

As they talked to her Reid focused on driving, trying to remember that Will was not dead yet and that he could pull through and JJ would be fine. He did however keep checking on her in the rearview mirror, hoping that no one would notice what he was doing. Derek and JJ noticed, but both decided that he was just worried about her wellbeing.

As they reached the airport JJ's shock was starting to fade and she could see that if he died tonight she would be free. She could take Henry and move out of their horrible apartment to somewhere that she felt safe! At this thought a smile started forming on her face, and a near hysterical giggle forced its way out before she could contain it. She had to keep a stopper on her glee the team would not understand, JJ reminded herself. Too late she thought as she noticed that they were all staring at her in curiosity, Reid still glancing into the mirror to see her with a perplexed look on his face. Derek had turned in his seat at the giggle, the girls pulled back a little, and no one was saying anything. If the SUV was not running you could have heard a pin drop, and even still she could almost hear the questions that were racing through their minds.

Luckily for her they arrived and everyone piled out of the SUV, Emily and Reid walking with JJ both with a hand on her as if leading her to the plane. While Penelope helped Derek and Rossi and Hotch got their go bags. Still being in his walking cast Derek was slower then Emily, JJ, and Reid which allowed him time to fill in Rossi and Hotch about JJ's behavior as the shock faded.

On the plane JJ sat on the couch and pulled Emily and Reid down next to her. This Forced Derek to sit in one of the chairs with his leg up on Pen's lap, everyone else piled in around them for take off. Hotch walked up front to talk to the pilot once they were in the air. No one had said a word they just stared helplessly at one another. When Hotch came back from the cockpit he paced for a moment before stopping in front of JJ and crouched down to look into her eyes, he wanted to know the truth of her answers.

"JJ are you happy in your marriage? I know that you are completely happy as a mother. But how about as a wife?" JJ looked away from them all not wanting to answer him, but knowing that not answering would also give them an answer, and give them more ammo for this conversation, so she answered simply, "No."

"Alright, why not?" This time Emily asked, hoping she was following Hotch's thinking.

"I can handle it; I want Henry to grow up happy with two parents to love and care for him…" Her eyes were clear and strong, her voice didn't waver.

"With two parents, not both of his parents?" Derek caught her slip. At the same time as Pen asked, "Handle what sweetie?"

"Henry is still a baby how would he know who his father is…?" Worried that something was really wrong at this point and none of them had seen it, they all shared a look, before Hotch asked.

"JJ, why are you happy that your husband is in critical condition and may not make it through the night?" She looked away from them blushing, and refused to answer.

"Think back over the time since Will moved up here. JJ has slowly stopped going out with us as a team, but so have Derek and Pen, we need to work on our family skills again guys we have missed so much about each other in the last year it is amazing really. It has been warm at home but I have not seen JJ in anything long sleeved since last summer. And there has been more makeup then normal, I attributed that to lack of sleep with the baby but I am starting to think that he abuses her." Reid told them; watching JJ's reaction as he said this, surprise that he had noticed all of that about her flashed a moment before the pain and fear set in.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily asked.

"I wanted him to stop not die, but now he is dyeing and I can't seem to feel anything but relief. I thought loved him once and I did not wish harm to come to him and that includes your disappearing thing Penelope. As long as he did not hurt Henry I was handling it just fine. But last week I came home and Henry had a bruise that he could not explain to me, I was going to serve him with papers when we got back. There was nothing he could have done to change my mind about it not after hitting Henry."

The shock that ran through the team was nearly audible, they were outraged that they had not noticed the signs, that Will would abuse anyone and that JJ would take any form of abuse and finally that he had hit a baby. They had all been fooled by him; they had believed that he was a good man, a good cop, a good husband, and a good father. This man had completely duped the best profiling team in the country.

"I think that we need to go away awhile together do a little team rebuilding figure out a new dynamic of having a couple on the team." Hotch started, "We need to learn to trust one another again, to read one another again. I know that enter team profiling is against the rules but missing something like you two dating or what was happening to JJ, is different then profiling one another. I will make sure that we can take pets, and children where ever we go, and I will let you know when. Dave, could you talk to Strauss and get us off active rotation? We can still give consulting profiles but we will not go out into the field."

Hotch moved away from the group and got started planning the retreat, Dave also moved away to talk to Strauss about what was going on and taking the team off active duty until further notice. Derek called ahead to have two SUVs meet them at the airport, making sure that one had a car seat installed in it for after they picked up Henry from the station. Emily had finally persuaded JJ to release her hand so that she could run to the restroom and while she was up Reid pulled JJ into a hug and did not let go, giving in she cried into his shirt. Reid rubbed her back and spoke soothingly in her ear; letting her know that none of this was her fault, that everything would be okay, and she would not have to do everything on her own that he would be there to help her always, she just had to ask.

Penelope smiled knowingly, but no one else heard him, they were all busy trying to get everything organized. She was ecstatic that Reid had stepped up, he has had feelings for JJ for a long time and Pen hoped that helping her out would bring them closer like it did for her and Derek when she was shot. She knew that Reid still held a flame for JJ, he had wanted her to be happy so had kept to himself, not that he knew how show her how he felt anyway. Right now JJ needed the kind of support that he would offer her.

She fell asleep hugging Reid, snuggled into his side and he spent the rest of the flight trying not to move so that she could stay asleep once she realized that he husband was dying she would start going through a whole ream of emotions. From fear of a life without him while raising Henry, even though she knew that he had done very little for their son recently. To Guilt for thinking she had wished him dead, which she hadn't even thought of until he was already dying and was not her fault. To relief of being free to live her life again without fearing that he would hurt her.

Derek laughed to himself watching Reid try not to smile about JJ sleeping on his shoulder; he nudged Pen and nodded his head towards the youngest member of their team. Pen passed the message on to the boss men sitting behind her. Hotch sent them both an email to their PDAs

_Hopefully she sees what we do, that he loves her. And we know that he would never hurt her. But lets not force them. No one forced you two even though we thought about it from time to time and look how you turned out._

_Alright but if she starts going out with someone besides Reid after he tells her how he fells I am slapping him for letting that go on again right under his nose. _

Derek replied, and groaned when he saw a sorry look come into Pen's eyes, he should have sent that to just Hotch. But he knew his baby girl would either not leave him alone until he told her what he told Hotch or she would just hack his PDA.

AN: Tell me what you think!


	2. Hospital

AN: Like always I own nothing that is familiar.

Chapter2: Hospital

Back in Quantico Pen and Derek grabbed an SUV and hurried to the police station that Will worked out of in DC. While Reid and Emily got into the back of the other with JJ, and Hotch and Dave got into the front to drive them to the hospital that Will was at.

At the police station Penelope had a hard time keeping up with Derek, even in his cast. She cringed with ever step he took hoping that this would not set back his recovery at all.

"Derek relax, walk slower you reinjure your foot you are not going to be any help to anyone much less with Henry. He is a little boy you must be physically able to case after him." She told him and he slowed down and walked light knowing she was right.

Inside they flashed their badges at the officer working the desk, and were pointed in the direction that the whaling of a child could be heard from. "He has been doing that since the chief brought him in." He told them acting slightly pissed.

"Maybe because he senses something is wrong? His father is dying at the hospital as we speak and his mother was in Chicago with our team catching a serial killer. Don't worry he will not be here much longer to disturb your peace Officer!" Garcia snapped at him before walking right into the chief's office and collecting Henry from whoever had been holding him.

"Hey…" they started but Derek pulled out his badge and explained that they were here to pick Henry up and then meeting the rest of their team at the hospital.

"I will need to see what you brought with him" Garcia told the room, not bothering to look at them as she calmed Henry down to a hiccupping sob every once and a while like small children get when they are calming down from a horrible cry. A sound that nearly breaks your heart when you hear it.

"This is what the baby-sitter had." The chief told her setting a few bags on the chair beside her.

"Derek take off your shirt and hold Henry, lay his head near your heart, and hum to him while I see if there are the things in here that we need to give him a quick bath." Derek did as she told him knowing that she would not tell him to do something with out a reason. The group of people in the chief's office looked stunned that the handsome FBI agent just took her orders without a question. They were even more stunned that calm now this put Henry right to sleep.

"Baby Girl did you know that this would work, that it would put him to sleep?" Derek asked her as she rummaged through the bags.

"Yes, and I would have done it myself the moment I heard him crying if I hadn't have known you would throw a fit about me taking off my shirt in front of a police station full of other men." At his questioning glance she continued, "I do volunteer work with families of victims the babies often know that something is wrong from the moods of the people around them and physical contact helps them the most."

Finding what she was looking for Penelope then started fishing through another bag looking for a clean dry outfit, and diapers and wipes so they could get Henry presentable for JJ. When she had everything she asked the captain to show her to the kitchen sink, and told Derek to follow her.

"Don't you have any fathers on the force?" She asked him wondering how they could let poor Henry cry for so long like he had been.

"I am a father myself but I must be out of practice cause nothing I tried worked, my children are in high school now. I doubt your trick would work on them as well as it did for Henry."

"I'll take that bet." Derek piped up from behind them, "You underestimate the vast knowledge of my fiancé captain. She has calmed me down this exact way before, and it had the same effect. I know longer felt angry and I drifted to sleep happy." Derek realized to late that the captain did not agree with mixed race couples or sex before marriage. And Derek could see that he did not believe that Morgan could have fallen for the chubby, bossy, angry woman walking next to him at the moment. "Be careful what you say in voicing your feelings. We got engaged today and I will not have you ruin this day with your bigoted views of the world." He snapped as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Derek be nicer, we do not need bad blood between the BAU and any local police office, much less one in our own backyard. I am sorry sir if we have offended you in any way. Twenty minutes and we will be out of you way and you can go about business as usual as one of you men lies dying at the hospital. And such a great man he was, the wife abuser." Garcia said that last sentence under her breath but Derek heard her and nudged her with his elbow to hush.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

At the hospital only two people were allowed in the room. Reid asked with a look that he be the one to go in with her and Hotch and Rossi immediately conceded knowing that he would be better for her in this situation then either of them. Emily hesitated not sure if a man would be the best person to comfort JJ as her husband slowly died in front of her. Seeing JJ still holding Reid tightly to her side, and him holding her like she was the most precious thing on earth, Emily conceded as well holding back with Hotch and Rossi.

Nearly half an hour later Garcia and Morgan showed up with a cranky Henry. Hearing her son fussing JJ came out of the room to comfort him, Reid followed her out and Rossi went in to make sure that Will was never alone. They wanted to make sure that if anything happened JJ would have the choice of going in or not, which meant someone had to be with him at all times.

Seeing his mom Henry smiled and held out his arms for her. He yawned and snuggled into her neck and fell right back to sleep, as he had woke up when the car had stopped moving. Smiling JJ paced the waiting room bouncing him lightly as she went. The team stood around her in a loose circle letting her know without saying a word that they were there for her all she needed to do was say the word.

JJ stopped suddenly and inhaled, turning to the closet person, she handed Henry to them and went to her purse, near where Emily was standing. She pulled out her phone, not noticing Reid try to mock the movements she had been doing with Henry, to make sure he stayed asleep. JJ searched her contacts and then called someone.

"Hi this is Jennifer is Joe there?" She waited a moment and then said, "Hello Joe, I don't know if you remember me I am Will's wife. He asked me to call you if anything ever happened…No he's not…They don't think…Yeah, let me know when your flight is and I will have one of my team come get you…We are like family they are here with me now, making sure that I am okay, making sure that Henry is okay and both of us are as good as we can be right now…Thanks for coming I will see you I a little while."

Knowing that the team would not ask but they were all wondering who Joe was, JJ turned and smiled at the sight of Reid holding her son slightly awkwardly but seemed comfortable for both of them. "Joe is Will's best Friend and the only other family he has left besides his friends on the force here and back in New Orleans. Will wants to be buried back in his home near his family." Noticing the strange looks she asked, "What? It is a conversation you have when you have dangerous jobs and a child. He has no connection to here except Henry and me; apparently he did not think that was enough to be buried here."

"JJ you were not the problem in your marriage." Hotch told her, forcing her to look into his eyes as he said it. "You did nothing to deserve how he treated you."

"I know that Hotch, it is just hard to break a habit. I made so many excuses for him and found so many ways to hide what I was feeling and what was happening to me from all of you, that being open about it now is hard and embarrassing. I have taken the classes and I know that abusive men do not change and that it is a vicious cycle that is rarely broken. But I had a plan to leave him and I feel guilty now for thinking that even though I know that I should not."

"Pen Derek would you guys mind taking Henry back to your place for the night? He should not be here right now." JJ asked them knowing that she could at least get them to go home if they were doing something for her. There was no way that any of the others would leave for the night though she could get them to leave for a little while. "Hotch Em could you guys go to my place and gather some things that they will need for the night? And I will ask Rossi to find a place for Joe to spend the night a get him from the airport." Not having anything for Reid to do besides sit with her and watch her husband slip away she took his hand and pulled him with her to the room again after he pasted Henry to Garcia.

"Reid thanks for sitting with me. I don't think I could do this on my own." JJ told him as they sat down. She wouldn't let go of him so he slid his chair closer to her. "You know I love him just not the way I thought I did and not enough to stay together for Henry's sake either. I was hoping that I could get out from under his thumb with Henry and before he was old enough to remember remarry. Henry would never know that his stepdad wasn't his real father."

"This might be forward and out of line given the situation but if you don't meet anyone that would be a better choice I would be honored if you would let me help you with that." Reid told her blushing slightly and not meeting her eyes, knowing that if he did he would frighten her away from the idea because of his feelings for her.

"I couldn't do that to you Reid, what if you ever met someone that you loved and wanted to spend the rest of your life with?" JJ asked him wondering why he wasn't looking at her.

"I never planned on marrying anyway JJ; I never wanted to take the chance of passing on my genes. Schizophrenia is genetic and I would never wish that upon anyone much less a child of my own and a wife having to learn to deal with it. I know first hand what it can do to a family."

JJ hugged him and cried on his shoulder not knowing what to say to that. He had just offered to marry her for Henry's sake and give up any chance he had of finding a true love. She knew that he thought that what he told her was true now, but he is still young and that could change. She did not want to trap him and later find out he was unhappy. She cared for Reid and she never wanted to see him hurt.

They stayed like that not noticing that Hotch and Em had returned. They stood outside the room and watched them interact. They watched until JJ's back stilled and she fell asleep in Reid's arms. They left the young Doctor alone with his thoughts.

"Do you think that he loves her?" Hotch asked Emily as they walked back to the waiting room.

"He has loved her for a long time that is why he is being so strong for her right now. He knows that she needs someone and he wants to be that person for her. He's not planning a move that is not how Reid's mind works but he does want to help her in anyway he can. Don't be surprised if he offers to help her with Henry or picking up things at the store, helping her with her work so she can get home earlier." Emily pointed out. "He is nearly as bad as Pen was with Derek but then JJ is a lot like Derek was with Pen. I know that he loves her and I know that she cares for him I just don't know how much."

Hotch held Emily close as they waited for Rossi to return with Will's friend Joe, or for JJ or Reid to tell them any news. They did not talk after that just held each other reassuring the other that they were both still alive. A nurse covered them with a spare blanket after they feel asleep like that knowing that they were in for a rough night and that they would need what little rest they could get.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

"Who are you and why are you holding my wife? Where am I and where is my son?" Will rasped from his bed his eyes barely focusing on Reid and JJ next to his bed. He couldn't move his legs and something was restricting his upper body, but he sent Reid a death glare.

"JJ, JJ wake up, Will is awake." Reid told her, ignoring his questions.

"But I thought the doctor's said that he would not pull through?" she whispered in his ear.

"They did, I will buzz a nurse to get the doctor." Reid told her standing and going over to the bed to find the call button. He was not going to leave JJ alone with this man not after what he had done to her already. He could see that she saw what he was doing and was grateful.

"I asked you some questions kid." Will spat out.

"And I chose not to answer you. Besides Will you know me if you think about it." Reid told him as he hit the button and returned to JJ's side.

As they were in ICU a nurse came right in, and was shocked to see her patient awake, she expected the call to mean he was failing already. "I will get the doctor." She said after checking his vitals. Seconds later the doctor came in.

"Could I ask you both to step out a moment?" He asked when they complied he asked Will some questions checking for memory loss, and drew some blood for testing after check all of the machines.

When he walked back into the hallway JJ was shaking. "By all reasoning he should not be awake, I still do not believe that he will pull through the night. Why don't you go in and say your good byes and then I will give him something to help him sleep it will be easier for him and yourselves if he is not awake for this. He does appear to have some short term memory loss. He thinks you should still be pregnant with his child usually we do not encourage that family tells the patient what they have lost but in this case you might need to."

AN: Tell me what you think!


End file.
